Fionna and Marshall's Baby
by MaxRide256
Summary: Fionna and Marshall find out that Fionna's pregnant. But what if Marshall wasn't the father?
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Marshall's Baby

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were still at the hospital with Doctor Cookie"

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father" Marshall said

"Marshall did you do anything to Fionna to make her pregnant?" Doctor Cookie said

"All I did was bite her I didn't know it would make her pregnant" Marshall said

"It's OK Marshall you didn't know. Don't worry Fionna i'll help Marshall through your pregnacy" Cake said

"Thanks Cake. Doctor Cookie how long is the baby going to stay inside of me?" Fionna said

"Don't worry you'll find out in 4 weeks" Doctor Cookie said

"OK thank you Doctor. When can I leave the hospital?" Fionna said

"Tomorrow morning" Doctor Cookie said

"All right see you later Fionna" Marshall said

"Get some rest Fionna" Cake said

"OK Cake I will bye Marshall" Fionna said


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Marshall's Baby

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were still at the hospital with Doctor Cookie"

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father" Marshall said

"Marshall did you do anything to Fionna to make her pregnant?" Doctor Cookie said

"All I did was bite her I didn't know it would make her pregnant" Marshall said

"It's OK Marshall you didn't know. Don't worry Fionna i'll help Marshall through your pregnacy" Cake said

"Thanks Cake. Doctor Cookie how long is the baby going to stay inside of me?" Fionna said

"Don't worry you'll find out in 4 weeks" Doctor Cookie said

"OK thank you Doctor. When can I leave the hospital?" Fionna said

"Tomorrow morning" Doctor Cookie said

"All right see you later Fionna" Marshall said

"Get some rest Fionna" Cake said

"OK Cake I will bye Marshall" Fionna said

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"Prince Gumball came to see me"

"Fionna Abadeer Prince Gumball is here to see you" Nurse Cheese Cake said

"Hello Fionna how are you?" Gumball said

"Fine how's the ice queen?" Fionna said

"She's fine still crazy but fine" Gumball said

"Did you hear the news I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"What how did this happen?" Gumball said

"It happened on my honeymoon. Marshall bite me and that's how I got pregnant" Fionna said

"Where's Marshall?" Gumball said

"He went home" Fionna said

"OK bye Fionna" Gumball said

_Prince Gumball went off to Marshall's House_


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna and Marshall's Baby

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were still at the hospital with Doctor Cookie"

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father" Marshall said

"Marshall did you do anything to Fionna to make her pregnant?" Doctor Cookie said

"All I did was bite her I didn't know it would make her pregnant" Marshall said

"It's OK Marshall you didn't know. Don't worry Fionna i'll help Marshall through your pregnacy" Cake said

"Thanks Cake. Doctor Cookie how long is the baby going to stay inside of me?" Fionna said

"Don't worry you'll find out in 4 weeks" Doctor Cookie said

"OK thank you Doctor. When can I leave the hospital?" Fionna said

"Tomorrow morning" Doctor Cookie said

"All right see you later Fionna" Marshall said

"Get some rest Fionna" Cake said

"OK Cake I will bye Marshall" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"Prince Gumball came to see me"

"Fionna Abadeer Prince Gumball is here to see you" Nurse Cheese Cake said

"Hello Fionna how are you?" Gumball said

"Fine how's the ice queen?" Fionna said

"She's fine still crazy but fine" Gumball said

"Did you hear the news I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"What how did this happen?" Gumball said

"It happened on my honeymoon. Marshall bit me and that's how I got pregnant" Fionna said

"Where's Marshall?" Gumball said

"He went home" Fionna said

"OK bye Fionna" Gumball said

_Prince Gumball went off to Marshall's House_

* * *

Chapter 3

Marshall's Pov

"I was about to take a nap when suddenly Prince gum wodd starts knocking at my door"

"Alright I'm coming. Oh it's you gum wodd what do you want?" Marshall said

"How could you get Fionna pregnant!" Gumball said

"Well I was hungry so I bit her" Marshall said

"This isn't a joke Marshall. What if the baby isn't your's then what would you do?" Gumball said

"I would still take care of the baby." Marshall said

"Fine that's I needed to hear goodbye Marshall" Gumball said

"Bye gum wodd" Marshall said

"Stop calling me gum wodd!" Gumball said

"Whatever gum wodd" Marshall said

"I decided to call Fionna and tell her what just happened"

(Marshall and Fionna are talking on the phone)

_"Hey Fionna how are you?" Marshall said_

_"Hi Marshall I'm great. I miss you and cake so much" Fionna said_

_"I miss you too. Listen Prince gum wodd came by my house asking me about you being pregnant and if i'm going to take care of the baby if it's not my" Marshall said_

_"Wow. Gumball came by the hospital to visit me and when I told gumball I was pregnant he looked shocked and angry" Fionna said_

_"Anyway I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Marshall said_

_"I know well I need to get some rest goodnight Marshall I love you" Fionna said_

_"Goodnight Fionna I love you too" Marshall said_

_Author's Note: Don't forget to check out my new story After Nevermore. _


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna and Marshall's Baby

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were still at the hospital with Doctor Cookie"

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father" Marshall said

"Marshall did you do anything to Fionna to make her pregnant?" Doctor Cookie said

"All I did was bite her I didn't know it would make her pregnant" Marshall said

"It's OK Marshall you didn't know. Don't worry Fionna i'll help Marshall through your pregnacy" Cake said

"Thanks Cake. Doctor Cookie how long is the baby going to stay inside of me?" Fionna said

"Don't worry you'll find out in 4 weeks" Doctor Cookie said

"OK thank you Doctor. When can I leave the hospital?" Fionna said

"Tomorrow morning" Doctor Cookie said

"All right see you later Fionna" Marshall said

"Get some rest Fionna" Cake said

"OK Cake I will bye Marshall" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"Prince Gumball came to see me"

"Fionna Abadeer Prince Gumball is here to see you" Nurse Cheese Cake said

"Hello Fionna how are you?" Gumball said

"Fine how's the ice queen?" Fionna said

"She's fine still crazy but fine" Gumball said

"Did you hear the news I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"What how did this happen?" Gumball said

"It happened on my honeymoon. Marshall bit me and that's how I got pregnant" Fionna said

"Where's Marshall?" Gumball said

"He went home" Fionna said

"OK bye Fionna" Gumball said

_Prince Gumball went off to Marshall's House_

* * *

Chapter 3

Marshall's Pov

"I was about to take a nap when suddenly Prince gum wodd starts knocking at my door"

"Alright I'm coming. Oh it's you gum wodd what do you want?" Marshall said

"How could you get Fionna pregnant!" Gumball said

"Well I was hungry so I bit her" Marshall said

"This isn't a joke Marshall. What if the baby isn't your's then what would you do?" Gumball said

"I would still take care of the baby." Marshall said

"Fine that's I needed to hear goodbye Marshall" Gumball said

"Bye gum wodd" Marshall said

"Stop calling me gum wodd!" Gumball said

"Whatever gum wodd" Marshall said

"I decided to call Fionna and tell her what just happened"

(Marshall and Fionna are talking on the phone)

_"Hey Fionna how are you?" Marshall said_

_"Hi Marshall I'm great. I miss you and cake so much" Fionna said_

_"I miss you too. Listen Prince gum wodd came by my house asking me about you being pregnant and if I'm going to take care of the baby if it's not my" Marshall said_

_"Wow. Gumball came by the hospital to visit me and when I told gumball I was pregnant he looked shocked and angry" Fionna said_

_"Anyway I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Marshall said_

_"I know well I need to get some rest goodnight Marshall I love you" Fionna said_

_"Goodnight Fionna I love you too" Marshall said_

_Author's Note: Don't forget to check out my new story After Nevermore._

* * *

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I've decided to have Prince Gumball start the story this time and I think i'll make a sequel to this story_

Prince Gumballs Pov

"I always knew that Fionna would one day get married and have a baby. I just didn't think it would be Marshall"

"Prince Gumball are you OK? You seem distracted" Caramel maid reasoned

"I'm just worried about Fionna caramel maid" Gumball stated

"Well would you like some tea? I just made it. It'll calm you down" Caramel maid reasoned

"That's fine thank you caramel maid. By the way is Fionna getting out of the hospital today?" Prince Gumball said

"Yes she is Prince Gumball. Should I have the royal carriage ready for you to leave?" Caramel said

"Yes caramel maid and don't forget the gift too" Prince Gumball said

_At the hospital_

"Hey Gumball what are you doing here?" Fionna said

"Yeah Gum wodd what are you doing here" Marshall said

"Can't I come and see my friend. Anyway Fionna this is for you"Prince Gumball said

"Wow Gumball this is one cool sword. Thank you Gumball" Fionna said

"Hey Fionna when you get out of here were going on an adventure" Marshall said

"That's awesome Marshall. Then I can use my new sword" Fionna said

"Well I'll let you guys go on your adventure" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball you can come too. The more the merrier" Fionna said


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Marshall's Baby

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were still at the hospital with Doctor Cookie"

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father" Marshall said

"Marshall did you do anything to Fionna to make her pregnant?" Doctor Cookie said

"All I did was bite her I didn't know it would make her pregnant" Marshall said

"It's OK Marshall you didn't know. Don't worry Fionna i'll help Marshall through your pregnacy" Cake said

"Thanks Cake. Doctor Cookie how long is the baby going to stay inside of me?" Fionna said

"Don't worry you'll find out in 4 weeks" Doctor Cookie said

"OK thank you Doctor. When can I leave the hospital?" Fionna said

"Tomorrow morning" Doctor Cookie said

"All right see you later Fionna" Marshall said

"Get some rest Fionna" Cake said

"OK Cake I will bye Marshall" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"Prince Gumball came to see me"

"Fionna Abadeer Prince Gumball is here to see you" Nurse Cheese Cake said

"Hello Fionna how are you?" Gumball said

"Fine how's the ice queen?" Fionna said

"She's fine still crazy but fine" Gumball said

"Did you hear the news I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"What how did this happen?" Gumball said

"It happened on my honeymoon. Marshall bit me and that's how I got pregnant" Fionna said

"Where's Marshall?" Gumball said

"He went home" Fionna said

"OK bye Fionna" Gumball said

_Prince Gumball went off to Marshall's House_

* * *

Chapter 3

Marshall's Pov

"I was about to take a nap when suddenly Prince gum wodd starts knocking at my door"

"Alright I'm coming. Oh it's you gum wodd what do you want?" Marshall said

"How could you get Fionna pregnant!" Gumball said

"Well I was hungry so I bit her" Marshall said

"This isn't a joke Marshall. What if the baby isn't your's then what would you do?" Gumball said

"I would still take care of the baby." Marshall said

"Fine that's I needed to hear goodbye Marshall" Gumball said

"Bye gum wodd" Marshall said

"Stop calling me gum wodd!" Gumball said

"Whatever gum wodd" Marshall said

"I decided to call Fionna and tell her what just happened"

(Marshall and Fionna are talking on the phone)

_"Hey Fionna how are you?" Marshall said_

_"Hi Marshall I'm great. I miss you and cake so much" Fionna said_

_"I miss you too. Listen Prince gum wodd came by my house asking me about you being pregnant and if I'm going to take care of the baby if it's not my" Marshall said_

_"Wow. Gumball came by the hospital to visit me and when I told gumball I was pregnant he looked shocked and angry" Fionna said_

_"Anyway I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Marshall said_

_"I know well I need to get some rest goodnight Marshall I love you" Fionna said_

_"Goodnight Fionna I love you too" Marshall said_

_Author's Note: Don't forget to check out my new story After Nevermore._

* * *

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I've decided to have Prince Gumball start the story this time and I think i'll make a sequel to this story_

Prince Gumballs Pov

"I always knew that Fionna would one day get married and have a baby. I just didn't think it would be Marshall"

"Prince Gumball are you OK? You seem distracted" Caramel maid reasoned

"I'm just worried about Fionna caramel maid" Gumball stated

"Well would you like some tea? I just made it. It'll calm you down" Caramel maid reasoned

"That's fine thank you caramel maid. By the way is Fionna getting out of the hospital today?" Prince Gumball said

"Yes she is Prince Gumball. Should I have the royal carriage ready for you to leave?" Caramel said

"Yes caramel maid and don't forget the gift too" Prince Gumball said

_At the hospital_

"Hey Gumball what are you doing here?" Fionna said

"Yeah Gum wodd what are you doing here" Marshall said

"Can't I come and see my friend. Anyway Fionna this is for you"Prince Gumball said

"Wow Gumball this is one cool sword. Thank you Gumball" Fionna said

"Hey Fionna when you get out of here were going on an adventure" Marshall said

"That's awesome Marshall. Then I can use my new sword" Fionna said

"Well I'll let you guys go on your adventure" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball you can come too. The more the merrier" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov

"I wanted to fight some monsters but Prince Gumball said that I shouldn't"

"Hey Fionna is everything OK you seem quiet?" Marshall asked

"Everything's fine Marshall. I feel tired that's all" Fionna answered

"Well if you need anything let me know" Marshall said

"I need some cookies, milk, soda, strawberries, and apples" Fionna said

"OK but no soda or cookies. Gotta keep the baby healthy and strong" Marshall said as he floates off

"Hey Fionna hey Gumball" Lumpy space prince said

"Oh hi Lumpy space prince what are you doing here?" Fionna asked

"I'm just looking for some food. Fionna your not cheating on Marshall are you?" Lumpy space prince asked

"No why would you say that?" Fionna reasoned

"Because your sitting next to Gumball" Lumpy answered

"Lumpy space prince I'm not cheating on Marshall- Aaahhhh!" Fionna said

"Fionna what's wrong?" Lumpy said

"Lumpy Fionna's water just broke. Go get Marshall right now!" Gumball said

"OK I'm on it. Gumball get her to a hospital now!" Lumpy said

_Author's Note: To the reader's: I want you guys to pick out a baby name_


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna and Marshall's Baby

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were still at the hospital with Doctor Cookie"

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father" Marshall said

"Marshall did you do anything to Fionna to make her pregnant?" Doctor Cookie said

"All I did was bite her I didn't know it would make her pregnant" Marshall said

"It's OK Marshall you didn't know. Don't worry Fionna i'll help Marshall through your pregnacy" Cake said

"Thanks Cake. Doctor Cookie how long is the baby going to stay inside of me?" Fionna said

"Don't worry you'll find out in 4 weeks" Doctor Cookie said

"OK thank you Doctor. When can I leave the hospital?" Fionna said

"Tomorrow morning" Doctor Cookie said

"All right see you later Fionna" Marshall said

"Get some rest Fionna" Cake said

"OK Cake I will bye Marshall" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"Prince Gumball came to see me"

"Fionna Abadeer Prince Gumball is here to see you" Nurse Cheese Cake said

"Hello Fionna how are you?" Gumball said

"Fine how's the ice queen?" Fionna said

"She's fine still crazy but fine" Gumball said

"Did you hear the news I'm pregnant" Fionna said

"What how did this happen?" Gumball said

"It happened on my honeymoon. Marshall bit me and that's how I got pregnant" Fionna said

"Where's Marshall?" Gumball said

"He went home" Fionna said

"OK bye Fionna" Gumball said

_Prince Gumball went off to Marshall's House_

* * *

Chapter 3

Marshall's Pov

"I was about to take a nap when suddenly Prince gum wodd starts knocking at my door"

"Alright I'm coming. Oh it's you gum wodd what do you want?" Marshall said

"How could you get Fionna pregnant!" Gumball said

"Well I was hungry so I bit her" Marshall said

"This isn't a joke Marshall. What if the baby isn't your's then what would you do?" Gumball said

"I would still take care of the baby." Marshall said

"Fine that's I needed to hear goodbye Marshall" Gumball said

"Bye gum wodd" Marshall said

"Stop calling me gum wodd!" Gumball said

"Whatever gum wodd" Marshall said

"I decided to call Fionna and tell her what just happened"

(Marshall and Fionna are talking on the phone)

_"Hey Fionna how are you?" Marshall said_

_"Hi Marshall I'm great. I miss you and cake so much" Fionna said_

_"I miss you too. Listen Prince gum wodd came by my house asking me about you being pregnant and if I'm going to take care of the baby if it's not my" Marshall said_

_"Wow. Gumball came by the hospital to visit me and when I told gumball I was pregnant he looked shocked and angry" Fionna said_

_"Anyway I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Marshall said_

_"I know well I need to get some rest goodnight Marshall I love you" Fionna said_

_"Goodnight Fionna I love you too" Marshall said_

_Author's Note: Don't forget to check out my new story After Nevermore._

* * *

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I've decided to have Prince Gumball start the story this time and I think i'll make a sequel to this story_

Prince Gumballs Pov

"I always knew that Fionna would one day get married and have a baby. I just didn't think it would be Marshall"

"Prince Gumball are you OK? You seem distracted" Caramel maid reasoned

"I'm just worried about Fionna caramel maid" Gumball stated

"Well would you like some tea? I just made it. It'll calm you down" Caramel maid reasoned

"That's fine thank you caramel maid. By the way is Fionna getting out of the hospital today?" Prince Gumball said

"Yes she is Prince Gumball. Should I have the royal carriage ready for you to leave?" Caramel said

"Yes caramel maid and don't forget the gift too" Prince Gumball said

_At the hospital_

"Hey Gumball what are you doing here?" Fionna said

"Yeah Gum wodd what are you doing here" Marshall said

"Can't I come and see my friend. Anyway Fionna this is for you"Prince Gumball said

"Wow Gumball this is one cool sword. Thank you Gumball" Fionna said

"Hey Fionna when you get out of here were going on an adventure" Marshall said

"That's awesome Marshall. Then I can use my new sword" Fionna said

"Well I'll let you guys go on your adventure" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball you can come too. The more the merrier" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov

"I wanted to fight some monsters but Prince Gumball said that I shouldn't"

"Hey Fionna is everything OK you seem quiet?" Marshall asked

"Everything's fine Marshall. I feel tired that's all" Fionna answered

"Well if you need anything let me know" Marshall said

"I need some cookies, milk, soda, strawberries, and apples" Fionna said

"OK but no soda or cookies. Gotta keep the baby healthy and strong" Marshall said as he floates off

"Hey Fionna hey Gumball" Lumpy space prince said

"Oh hi Lumpy space prince what are you doing here?" Fionna asked

"I'm just looking for some food. Fionna your not cheating on Marshall are you?" Lumpy space prince asked

"No why would you say that?" Fionna reasoned

"Because your sitting next to Gumball" Lumpy answered

"Lumpy space prince I'm not cheating on Marshall- Aaahhhh!" Fionna said

"Fionna what's wrong?" Lumpy said

"Lumpy Fionna's water just broke. Go get Marshall right now!" Gumball said

"OK I'm on it. Gumball get her to a hospital now!" Lumpy said

_Author's Note: To the reader's: I want you guys to pick out a baby name_

* * *

Chapter 6

Marshall's Pov

"I was out at the store buying Fionna some stuff when Lumpy Space Prince came and told me about Fionna"

"Marshall where the lump have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" Lumpy asked

"Yo Lumpy space prince I've been at the store. Is something wrong?" Marshall answered

"Yeah something's wrong. Fionna's about to give birth to lil marshall!" Lumpy said

"Omg I have to go right now... wait lil marshall" Marshall asked

"Yeah lil marshall I came up with a baby name for you guys" Lumpy answered

"But what if it's a girl" Marshall asked

"What the lump marshall do I have to came up with all the ideas here" Lumpy said

"Sorry c'mon let's go to the hospital" Marshall said

_At the Hospital_

"Hey gum wodd how's Fionna doin?" Marshall asked

"She's fine... STOP CALLING ME GUM WODD!" Gumball yelled

"Ha ha he called you gum wodd" Lumpy said to prince Gumball

"Lumpy space prince why are you here?" Gumball asked

"Cause I'm bored and I don't wanna go home" Lumpy said

"Well then I need to go now bye Fionna, Marshall, and lumpy" Gumball said

_After Gumball left Fionna gave birth to a healthy baby girl named melody_

"Oh my glob that is the most prettist baby i have ever seen. Oh glod I'm gonna cry" Lumpy said

"Wow Fionna melody looks just like me" Marshall said

"I know Marshall and she's got your face" Fionna said

"Oh good your all still here. I have some bad news to tell you" Doctor Cookie said

"What is it Doctor Cookie?" Fionna said

"Marshall not the father of your baby Fionna" Doctor Cookie said

_Author's Note: Do you guys want me to make a sequel to this story to find out if Marshall, Gumball, or Flame Prince is the father?_


End file.
